


Natural

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes nature is very inspiring; other times, you just wanna rub each other off against a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

Cas loses track of time pretty easily when they’re running, too distracted by Sam in front of him, sometimes beside him as the road permits. It’s probably only half an hour out before Sam veers them into a forest. There’s no trail, but Cas isn’t worried; Sam always knows where they’re going. The sun starts peeking up in the sky, rising up over the snow-dappled trees, sending bright white shafts down into the clearing where Sam’s stopped them, ostensibly so they could watch the rise.

It’s warm for the first time in a long time and Cas closes his eyes to enjoy the heat on his face, painting everything orange behind his eyelids. When it goes black, Cas starts to smile, knows it’s because Sam is in front of him. The heat never gets a chance to subside, just morphs into Sam’s hot breath and flushing face pressing against Cas. It’s a sweet, almost shy little kiss at first, but only for a second, only until Sam shoves and Cas sprawls against a tree trunk hard enough to huff out a groan. Cas blinks open his eyes and has to squint to see Sam advancing, hulking against the sun, throwing his gloves onto the ground, into the snow.

Sam doesn’t make Cas wait, he’s there in a breath pressing Cas against the tree and grinding into him, keeping him in place. Not that there’s anywhere to go, anywhere Cas would rather be. This narrow world of forest and sun and Sam is perfect, only gets better with Sam’s warm - no, hot, how is he so full of heat? - hand pressing against the front of his pants. Right on schedule, Cas’s body knows what to do; they’ve stopped running so next is sex of course and he’s getting hard against the slightly confining thermal underlayer with Sam huffing into his mouth how he couldn’t wait until they got home this time, how he’ll keep them warm.

It’s easier than Cas expects, once they’re all wrapped up in each others coats and all the restrictive layers get tugged away and their dicks are jammed up together. It’s too hot in their makeshift bubble, so fast and everything gets wet and dangerous and so loud, hot air floating around them in conjoined little puffs. And Cas comes first, shouting while Sam talks him off and squeezes his big warm hand around the both of them and he doesn’t stop until he’s marked up Cas’s hoodie with the fresh slick of their jizz all mixed up together.

So they jog home a little slower this time.


End file.
